The hanging of a framed picture, artwork, or similar wall hanging is a common home project. Although relatively simple, such takes require a bit of time to perform. Much of this time is occupied by repeated measurement, mathematical calculations, checking and cross checking so that the object ends up hanging where one wants it to and in a level fashion.
Tools such as tape measures, carpenter's levels, marking instruments, and even calculators end up as part of the process. It is also often necessary to require the assistance of other to hold one end of a tape measure or balance the level while marks are made. Even so, it is also a common experience to end up with an extra hole in the wall as errors are a common result as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which framed pictures and other similar object can be easily hung on the wall without the present disadvantages as described above. The development of the Frame Hanging Level fulfills this need.